The use of closure fastening devices for the closure of containers, including plastic bag bodies, is generally known. Furthermore, the manufacture of closure fastening devices (commonly referred to as "closures") comprising adhesive closures or interlocking zipper closures formed from plastic materials is generally known to those skilled in the art relating to closure fastening devices as demonstrated by the numerous patents in this area.
Adhesive closures for bags are disclosed in representative U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,519,095, 4,415,087 and 3,990,627.
Zippers of the type used on plastic bags are well known. Patents which disclose "zippers" and zippers on bags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,786, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,105, Japanese Patent Application No. 51-27719.
A search of the prior art located the following patents:
U.S. PATENTS
3,160,323
3,198,392
3,260,412
3,353,714
3,504,067
4,518,654
4,842,421
4,963,388
5,049,423
5,147,708
The above prior art relates to containers having internal surfaces with mechanical mating (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,392, 3,260,412 and 3,160,323) or tube scoring (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,714 and 3,504,067) and to so called cling stretch wraps (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,654, 4,963,388, 5,049,423 and 5,147,708). U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,421 relates to a thermoplastic draw tape bag having a tacky surface around the inner periphery of the lip of the open mouth of the bag.
A particularly well-known closure fastening devices is in connection with a flexible container, e.g., bag bodies and are generally referred to as zippers. The closure fastening device and the associated container may be formed from thermoplastic materials, and the closure fastening device and sidewalls of the container can be integrally formed by extrusion as a single piece, or may be formed as separate pieces and then connected by heat sealing or other suitable fastening means.